


Mistakes We Make

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Series: Mantras Of Yin and Yang [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuntboy, F/M, M/M, Miscarriages, More tags later, Other, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: On the day Hashirama kills Madara, something is revealed in his dying breaths that leaves his lover broken beyond repair.





	Mistakes We Make

The riverbank had once been the site of an unspoken, beautiful love story. A boy filled with the raw strength of the sun, met with a boy  filled with pure beauty of the moon. Hashirama was shy at first, easily embarrassed and left saddened by his beautiful gift from heaven itself, Madara. just as easy to smile and laugh alongside him even when doing nothing but skipping stones all day. As they grew older, Hashirama's feelings for Madara grew even deeper, no longer were they simply sitting by the riverbank, a calm atmosphere around them far from the physical abuse of their parents. They were staring at each other more often, hands sliding against one anothers as they walked. He loved listening to Madara after a sparring session, tired but not overly so, lay down beside him and talk. He would reply when needed but listening to Madara talk while Hashirama remained quiet would reward the Senju with his Madara's head resting on his chest. He savored those moments, his arms would find themselves winding tightly around Madara, hands slowing gliding down to squeeze a pale thigh covered by his pants or kimono. Hashirama was a pervert in a sense of course when it concerned Madara, but he would never take advantage of him as he slept. He was an honorable man and besides, there was no real enjoyment to be had if the object of his affections didn't even know how he himself felt about Hashirama.

 

The years passed by, one day right on their transition into adulthood, Madara kissed Hashirama during a sparring match. They were standing on the riverbank, Hashirama's fingers turned into long tree limbs, Madara's gunbai in his hand and ready. All of a sudden a stone came flying at Hashirama's tree hands. Catching it quickly he noticed it was uneven, looking at the characters carved into it, he realized at the sight of the ink characters on the back, this was the stone Hashirama used to warn Madara when they were children. Their parents were trying to kill each other and the two lovers had been caught in the crosshairs. They'd each written a warning to each other on the stones, Looking down at it, Hashirama fingered the stone in his pocket. Madara's own warning written on front, his own carving in back, he looked at the carving and smiled softly. Looking up at his long time crush he finally spoke the words he'd been waiting to say forever, in response to Madara's message of, ' _do you love me? I love you'_

 

"Yes my delicate rose, my nightingale, my beautiful bird, I love you, more than anything else in this world"  Hashirama couldn't contain his grin as Madara tackled him into the river to smear kisses and chirping notes of a love song into the human tree's ears. Life was nothing but euphoric after that, truly.

 

They made love for the first time by the riverbank that very same night.

 

They whispered to each other of their shared passions and dreams, of being together forever in a village where they could raise a family free from the persecution of their parents.

 

The day Hashirama became Hokage, after they'd built the village and Madara had returned from what everyone assumed was mourning his brother's death at Tobirama's hands, everything changed.

 

They were adults now, they'd been trying to conceive for at least 3 years. Madara did not lack the parts for such activity, as a mainly humanoid, 'alpha female'  style submissive tengu, his cloaca had developed, upon hitting puberty, into a fully functional vagina. Sadly the stress of battle and the death of his brother was making things impossible for him to carry longer than a few months. With every loss, his heart grew more distant due to seeing his beloved Hashirama being pawed at by the fox bitch known as Mito Uzumaki. She'd come to the village seeking an arranged marriage with Hashirama, no one recognized or paid attention to Madara or his relationship with Hashirama but Hashirama himself. It broke Madara down more and more with each day passed, Hashirama was staying out later and later at night. Mito's scent was never far from being mixed with that of his lover's. It filled the silently suffering Madara into the grasp of the Curse Of Hatred. The Curse Of Hatred was fatal to Uchiha, it drove them insane and made their eyes stronger at the cost of their lives being zapped away by a fatal and terminal, unless reversed by love, illness. Madara knew that Hashirama was up to something, he wanted to trust him he really did, but he blamed himself for the loss of their unborn babies and he felt Hashirama did as well. Madara was currently sitting up in bed, staring at the ceiling, he just knew things would be different this time, as he sniffed the air, Mito's scent was gone. The bedroom door unlocked, Madara, still dreaming of finally holding a plump faced baby in his arms was left off guard....the shadow crept closer.

 

Hashirama was tired, they'd been trying for 3 years, but every time his beloved Madara fell blessed with child, with no small feat on Hashirama's part, he made sure to love his boyfriend every night as thoroughly as possible, Mito would arrive and Hashirama would become distracted, or busy with work and leave Madara at home alone when he needed to be by Hashirama's side the most. The brown haired first hokage of the hidden leaf village blamed himself for everything. He let the villagers ignore Madara, thinking that they would all come around eventually. He believed too deeply in the good in everyone he supposed. He knew his lover must have been feeling horrible about his neglect, he stood up, rubbing at the stone in his pocket. He was not going to be a coward any longer! The entire village was going to recognize his relationship with Madara if they liked it or not! He leaped off back to home, finding Madara putting on his armor. "My rose, what is the matter?" He asked this as he looked at Madara curiously.

 

"I do not love you anymore, Senju Hashirama."

 

Those words pierced his heart like a knife, Hashirama stood frozen in despair as his Madara stood upright and pushed past him, vanishing out the door of their home.  Falling to his knees he let the hokage robes flutter to the floor. His heart shattered into a million pieces and words were not even capable of forming, even in his highly intelligent if goofy brain. His world came crashing down around him with those words, he sought out the comfort of the nest Madara had constructed at the start of his first of 20 failed pregnancies. The nest was made of sticks, leaves, twigs, hay, downy feathers, Madara's own feathers, some of Hashirama's shredded up black wife beaters, a few clean socks and more of Hashiramas that Madara rolled around in following the dog half of his tengu personality. It was big enough to fit three adults and several of the adorable puppy headed, naked bird winged, puppy pawed and human bodied tengu puppies that Madara spoke of used to crawl about his family's self contained village. Hashirama always liked to think about what their own would be like, being part tree demon atop everything else. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thoughts now playing in his head as he laid back inside the nest Madara had spent months repairing each time he flew into a heartbroken rage with each dud egg or live tengu-tree baby born dead. The memories of his sweet love's wails of agony as he pressed his face into Hashirama's chest and soaked it to the bone with his tears of pure misery.

 

It seemed Hashirama had failed his one true love one too many times...first their babies, then the village...now, this must have been about the babies again. He knew something was wrong, Madara usually hit him or yelled at him when he was angry about  sonething or just upset and needing to talk without saying he needed to talk.

 

Hashirama was accosted by Mito and the village elders when he went out into the village wiping his tears. They caused him to become distracted they leaned in and whispered to him. He frowned deeply, they were all telling him that due to Madara's mental state he was a threat to the village. As soon as one of the newer, yet oldest council member who'd just been made an elder three years ago uttered the word village, Hashirama went into a blind rage.

 

When he woke up, he was looking down at his beautiful nightingale, covered in blood with a hole through his ever loving, kind, gentle, abrasive, rough, caring heart. When Hashirama looked at the bloody sword in his hand he dropped it as if it were a deadly serpent. Looking at his Uchiha in forlorn regret, Hashirama's mouth went dry as Madara managed to flip himself over. "I...I was so excited....H-Hashirama....my love...we...we....", his hand reached up, to touch Hashirama's face as his lover kneeled down.

Tears streaming down his face the brown haired man kissed his palm. "We what my beauty? no please, save your strength, I can heal you...-"

 

Madara shook his head, the light slowly fading away from his eyes, "we fought...I do not know why...you told me I was a threat to the village...that you'd kill anyone who was as such...you didn't care who they were...I summoned Kyuubi, Mito arrived, then everything went blank...Hashirama....I was so excited....I am....I was...."

 

Madara was cut off by a bout of fierce coughing, blood splashing out into the water that was already stained in the same swirling crimson as the sharingan that had died in Madara's eyes once his grief at Hashirama's seeming betrayal stabbed him through the heart long before his beloved's sword had done so. Frowning, heart shattering, Hashirama pulled him up into his lap as gently as possible.

 

"Pregnant. She was alive Hashirama...alive! our baby.....she...was...alive...", he pointed to the large gaping wound in his gut, his internal organs ripped out and trailing, floating near him in the water. The remains of their unborn baby like shredded dog food mixed in with his mangled and destroyed uterus. "She was so beautiful...her fur was white with green leaf patterned swirls..."

 

Hashirama looked extatic for a brief moment, until Madara continues, "She was...alive....but...your sword...sliced into my belly after you stabbed me through the heart...you ripped open....me...and....and....she was screaming....she was screaming so loudly....pain...and then the screaming stopped....you have still...her pretty white and green feathers...in your mouth..."

 

It was then that Hashirama reached up to feel the blood all over his mouth, the carnage around him, on his hands, under his claws. He watched as Madara's life finally drained away completely... He heard a faint whisper, "I'm so sorry...my beloved Hashirama...I made...so many foolish choices...I love you.. I love you forever...."

 

The stone in his pocket, that he'd gone to find Madara in order to give to him, marred by blood and gore, fell out into a clean spot in the river, a small poem was written on it's surface in kanji.

 

_Birdies are red, Rose thorns are green,_

_I love you my Madara_

_now and forever we need to be_

_As you love me, you know I love thee,_

_Will You Marry Me?_

 

 

Hashirama seemed to snap out of a trance as he repeated the words on the stone like a mantra. As Madara's final words echoed in his mind. He leaned down to kiss his love's lips one last time before he raised the kunai to his own heart after ripping off his bloody wife beater.

 

"I love you too Madara, I love you forever...you and every one of our little ones...forgive me my sweet nightingale...forgive my foolish mistakes...!"

 

Plunging the kunai into his heart he ripped it out, crushing it, with the last of his strength he sent himself and his innocent, sweet, beautiful Madara along with their wonderful baby he'd ended up murdering ablaze using a suicidal jutsu he'd created. He couldn't live without Madara and with the knowledge he'd killed their only surviving baby.

 

He didn't want to...

 

 

 

The riverbank had once been the site of an unspoken, beautiful love story. A boy filled with the raw strength of the sun, met with a boy  filled with pure beauty of the moon.

 

Now the riverbank was the site of a silently dying love story. A man filled with the raw strength of the sun, arms wrapped tightly around the body of a man filled with pure beauty of the moon as they both turn to ashes and float away into eternity.

 

In the distance, Mito frowns, pocketing the vile of Hashirama's sperm, walking away.

 

 Black Zetsu cackles, switching from his Madara disguise, vanishing.

 

 


End file.
